goodluckcharliefandomcom-20200214-history
Make Room for Baby
Now in her third trimester, Amy decides the family needs to move into a bigger house to make room for baby number five. However, even after all the furniture is packed up, Amy finds that the house is still filled with the incredible memories the family shared within its walls as she takes a nostalgic walk down memory lane.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20120427disney04/M/ Episode Summary In the Season 3 Opener Now in her third trimester, Amy decides the family needs to move into a bigger house to make room for the new baby, which makes everyone (especially Charlie) unhappy. However, even after all the furniture is packed up, Amy finds that the house is still filled with the incredible memories the family share within its walls as she takes a nostalgic walk down memory lane. She then decides not to move, to much of the family's happiness, and they all unpack the boxes. Meanwhile, after Mrs. Dabney finds out that the Duncans are moving, she and Gabe play pranks on each other to see who will get the last laugh. Gabe ends up gluing Mrs. Dabney to her porch. Also, Teddy and Spencer want to get new jobs at Super adventure land so they can be in a show in air-conditioned. The positions for Martha and George Washington are open. End Credits Three men that look like Bob, PJ, and Gabe discover an area where they can build an amusement park, they decide what to name it, after a few names a woman that looks like Teddy comes in and tells them that their brother "Of" is dead, now they only have three words to use, Super, Adventure, and Land. Gallery Running Gags Good Luck, Charlie Charlie's Lines Memorable Quotes Amy: Charlie,you like the new house? Charlie:No Mommy Amy:what is it? Bob:it's the baby's new room! Amy:The baby will be sleeping under the stairs...like harry potter Background Information * This episode aired on (Verizon Fios) On Demand for free watching of the whole episode. Production Information *This is the second produced episode of Season 3, yet supposedly the first episode. Continuity *When Amy takes a trip down memory lane, a clip from the episode Charlie Is 1 is shown. *Charlie refuses to leave something from her past, in the episode Sleepless in Denver she refuses to leave her crib. In this episode she refuses to leave the house. *This is the first episode that Teddy and Spencer continue their relationship after getting back together Allusions *In an interview with Comedies For Kids, the Duncan family's new house was meant to be across the road to the TV show WildSide's house. It is coincental that it is set in the same city and state. Errors *When Amy thinks of all of the memories she had at their house she says that "Gabe is such an easy baby, I hope it's always like this." but it was said in the episode PJ in the City that baby Gabe was a terror. Although Gabe was only about 1 month old in the flashback so his terror might not have developed yet. *Teddy and Spencer danced flawlessly for their audition, but in the episode Duncan's Got Talent, it was shown that Teddy can't dance. However it is possible that she learned to dance since then, but it's not likley, as in Name That Baby, Bob mentions that Teddy still can't dance. Cast *Bridgit Mendler as Teddy Duncan/Betty *Leigh-Allyn Baker as Amy Duncan *Bradley Steven Perry as Gabe Duncan/Frank Adventure *Mia Talerico as Charlie Duncan *Eric Allan Kramer as Bob Duncan/Mr. Super *Jason Dolley as PJ Duncan/Richard Land Guest Stars *Shane Harper as Spencer Walsh *Madalyn Horcher as Sandy Super *Patricia Belcher as Mrs. Dabney References Category:Teddy Duncan Category:Amy Duncan Category:Spencer Walsh